


New Years' Resolutions and The Hang-Gliding Incident

by findmeinthevoid



Series: Rarepair Month 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, does it count as rarepair month if there's more than one ship and half of them are brotps?, idc its mY fic and i can do whatever i want, the hang-gliding fic is an icon and i wont let it die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: New Years' resolutions make for some interesting conversationsbased on the hang-gliding fic





	New Years' Resolutions and The Hang-Gliding Incident

“Alright then, time for New Years’ resolutions!” Kim announced through a makeshift paper megaphone.

Alix took it away from him and crumpled it up at her feet, taking another chug from her energy drink. “I’ll go first,” she decided. “This year, I vow to go easy on Kim and not kick his ass as much as last year.”

“Mm, that’s a pretty good one,” Marc said to Nathaniel, snuggling against the redhead.

Kim rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever. This year, I’m going to finally get good at video games so the rest of you will stop making fun of me.”

“Uh, Kim, you do realize the point of a New Years’ resolution is that nobody ever actually goes through with it, right?” Nathaniel asked. 

Kim paused. “Yeah, well maybe I believe in staying true to my word.”

“Fair enough,” Max reasoned. “I’ll try not to offend any authorities with my superior technological capabilities.”

The group laughed.

“Your turn,” Alix nudged Jalil, who was rather distracted by his phone. “Oi, what’s your New Years’ resolution?”

Jalil glared at her briefly, then turned to the group at large. “Fine, if I must, I guess you guys are never gonna let me live this down, so: the hang-gliding thing is un-cancelled and anyone who mentions it will no longer be targeted as part of the next Ancient Egyptian curse I find.”

“Woohoo,” Alix called, as she, Kim, and Max burst into applause. 

Theo facepalmed, then looked up at Jalil between his fingers. “No, but in all seriousness, please don’t. Let it die in the ashes of 2018 where it belongs.”

“Never.” Kim cackled softly. “I’m going to  _ hang _ that over your head until the day you die.”

Max allowed himself a small smile, adusting his glasses. “Sometimes you just gotta  _ glide _ through, when everyone else is against you.”

Nathaniel and Marc blinked at each other, then turned to the others.

“What’s the hang-gliding thing?” Nathaniel asked curiously.

Kim grinned widely, giving Max a knowing look, and Alix laughed.

“You don’t know?” Kim asked in fake-shock. “You’re Alix’s  _ best friend _ and  _ you _ don’t know about the  _ hang-gliding incident?! _ ”

“N-no?” Nathaniel said dubiously, growing slightly defensive. 

Alix gave him a guilty look.

“What is this hang-gliding incident you all speak of?” Nath snapped, “and why don’t I know about it?”

“Please don’t,” Theo begged softly.

Alix’s grin widened. “Well, see, this was way back when Kim and I were together.”

“Huh?” Marc asked, as Nath could only stare silently in confusion and mild outrage.

“Partners in crime, friends with benefits, you know,” Kim added with a suggestive wink, and Nath choked on his hot chocolate.

Marc quickly took his cup and attempted to pat his back to help him breathe, though it was definitely too gentle to have any effect.

“You and Alix?” the writer asked Kim, confused. “But I thought Alix was-”

“Experimenting,” Jalil finished with a wide grin at Nathaniel’s scandalized expression. “Dad was actually okay with it, for a while, until things really started escalating out of hand.”

“And escalating into the clouds,” Kim added. “You know what they say, the sky’s the limit.”

“Guys, please, stop,” Theo pleaded, face in his hands. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“So, yeah, while Kim and I were off doing our own thing-”

“Jalil and Mr Kubdel figured it’d be better to give us some privacy, you know-”

“So Jalil decided that he wanted to have something to do, too-”

“Cause, you know, unlike us, his arms were pretty empty-”

“Okay, Kim, maybe enough - but he took up hang-gliding,” Alix finished.

Nathaniel didn’t look any the more satisfied with this explanation. His mouth was moving silently, forming words that he couldn’t make into sound because of his own shock. Marc glanced at him in mild concern.

“And he competed in a rather prestigious contest, too,” Max informed him. “Truly a hero, even in spite of the circumstances that lay in store for him on the day of the competition.”

“Oh?” Marc asked curiously.

“Yes,” Jalil nodded in confirmation. “See, Theo and I have some... _ history… _ and he thought it’d be a smart idea to hijack my hang-glider right before the contest.”

“It was my dad,” Theo muttered. “I tried to tell him not to, but since when does he listen?”

“And then I saved his life,” Jalil finished proudly. “Don’t get me wrong, the whole thing can go die in flames, but I did save his life.”

“Technically, I sacrificed myself for your life,” Theo corrected.

“And since you were so carelessly able to risk your own life, I found the mercy inside myself to go and save your life. So, I guess we’re even?”

“Can we just not talk about this,” the sculptor mumbled.

“Yeah, and why didn’t Alix ever tell me about this? Aren’t best friends supposed to tell each other everything?” Nathaniel asked, rather offended.

Alix shrugged. “I figured you didn’t need to know about my friendship history. Blank slate and all that, but don’t worry. It’s nothing interesting,” she assured him.

“Oh, really...” Nathaniel said, annoyed.

“Yep, nothing of your concern at all,” Alix waved dismissively. “Now, what about your New Years’ resolution?”

“ _ Way to change the subject, _ ” Nathaniel muttered softly, but let the topic slide. “This year, I’m going to go find a new best friend,” he announced, then turned to Marc and put on an expression of surprise. “And I’ve found one! Marc is my new best friend,” he decided, hugging the writer.

Marc blushed. “Thanks….” he mumbled, patting the redhead awkwardly until Nath released him. “Uhh, my New Years’ resolution is to make loads more comic books with my best friend,” he said.

Nathaniel pulled away. “Rude,” he told Marc.

Kim rolled his eyes. “Whatever, hey, Theo, what’s your New Years’ resolution? You never told us-”

Mac tuned him out as he leaned closer to the redhead, who was still glaring at him.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on sticking to that at all. Mostly because we’ve barely been productive for the last month in making any progress on any issues at all, but also, you know perfectly well that I’m not your best friend.”

“Alix and I are done,” Nathaniel emphasized, crossing his arms.

“No you’re not,” Marc said. “And anyway, I can’t be your best friend.”

“And why not?” Nath asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey guys, the countdown’s starting!” Alix announced.

“Because,” Marc started, leaning impossibly close. “I’ve already made a resolution that I plan to follow through with, and it more or less crosses the line of friendship.”

“Three!”

“Uhhh...” Nathaniel stammered, eyes wide.

“Two!”

Marc grabbed him by the collar of his shirt just as the others collectively shouted “ONE!” and burst into cheers.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” Kim called out, blowing on a noisemaker.

“Here’s to a new year of fun, friendship, and friendly rivalry,” Theo said.

“And hang-gliding,” Alix added, raising her Red Bull into the air.

They all clinked their drinks together and laughed, turning to the window as the fireworks started outside. 

Alix came around to stand beside Nathaniel. “No, but in all seriousness, it’s nothing you have to worry about. If it was, I’d have to told you,” she promised. “Friends?”

Nathaniel pretended to think over it, putting and arm around Marc and pulling him closer. Alix scowled and he chuckled.

“Friends,” he agreed, putting another arm around her shoulders and moving aside so she could stand beside him to watch the fireworks show.

“Hey, Jalil,” Kim said suddenly, “I’ll pay you 25 euros if you can hang-glide, dragging-Theo-competition-style, through the fireworks show and not die-”

**Author's Note:**

> dunno what I'm high on but happy noot yee and pls gib me sum company @findmeinthevoid or send me some prompts @fueledbysprite on tumblr


End file.
